


gifts

by amuk



Series: Consortium [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Courtship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifts, gifts were supposed to be given in courtship, he knew. --Sasuke, Sakura</p>
            </blockquote>





	gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 4 // the games we play
> 
> A/N: So, I imagine that Sasuke has a horrible fashion sense. Horrible.

“What’s this?” Sakura stared at the necklace on the table. A diamond pendant, Sasuke was told it was very popular among the noble ladies this season.

 

“A necklace.”

 

“I can see that,” Sakura replied dryly, gingerly picking up the jewellery. She held up to the light, smiling as the light shown through it and left a cascade of sparkles behind her. “I mean, why is this here?”

 

“It’s for you.” He hovered awkwardly on the other side of the table, not sure if he should go around and help her put it on. 

 

“A gift?” Sakura turned and looked at him. “Like the clothes from before?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I see.” Sakura put the necklace down now, returning it back to its casing. “I must ask you to return them.”

 

Sasuke’s heart stopped and he swallowed. “The clothing?”

 

“And the necklace.” Sakura’s smile dropped and his mouth went dry.

 

“Did you not like it?”

 

_Is it because I gave them?_

 

He couldn’t ask that last question.

 

“The necklace is nice,” she admitted, patting the case. “But the clothing is…the style…it’s not something I’d wear.” She looked away now, awkwardly holding on her left arm.

 

“Oh.” He stiffly picked up the case now.

 

“Besides,” Sakura looked back at him briefly, as though considering whether or not to say her next words.

 

And, as expected, almost nothing showed on his face, almost nothing gave away the impact of her actions. There were no signs and so she ploughed forward.

 

“I don’t really need these things.” Sakura gave an apologetic smile now. “I can get them myself easily.”

 

“That’s fine,” he lied.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s nothing.” He took the case and left the room.


End file.
